Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs
by Hannah Holt
Summary: COMPLETE Elyse goes to Hogwarts in Harry's third year and falls in love with the wonderful Quidditch captain,the gorgeous seeker,and a certain red-head,while two brothers are falling for her.Who will triumph in this tangle of lies,confusion,and betrayal?
1. Victim

Disclaimer/A/N/etc.. --  No I claim absolutely no stinkin' rights to these characters, except Elyse… as much as I'd like to own Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, and definitely Tom Riddle, I don't. Darn, I just got all… depressed again, I better go eat cheese :-D Oh, P.S. Don't forget to review once your done, flame or what not. I like suggestions, also… hehehehehehhehe now begin! Oh wait, before you do… this takes place in Harry's third year… that's why OW is still in it :-D… just making that clear ;-)!

Chapter 1

            I was too nervous. Way, way too nervous. I looked straight over all the heads in front of me and saw up to the very front of the Great Hall where it looked to be Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing, ready to start the sorting ceremony that took place annually.

            I glanced around frantically and noticed a giant, hairy man standing behind me. I jumped.

            "Eh, Missie. Didn't mean ter' frighten' yeh!" He said in a very burly voice.

            "E-excuse me." I managed to stammer.

            I usually wasn't like this. What was making me so damn jittery?

            "Name's Hagrid. And Yours?"

            "Elyse… Elyse Woodthrop."

            "Nice ter' meetcha, Elyse was it?"

            "Yes…" I said shyly and focused my attention back to the Great Hall; the ceremony was starting.

            When they had finally gotten around to the last few first years, I was coming up last.

            As I walked into the Great Hall, I quickly noticed quite a few people looking my way. Yes, true, it wasn't common for a fifth year girl to be sorted, but I was new… what I could do about it?

            "Elyse Woodthrop?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang as she read my name from the list.

            I hesitantly moved from the spot in which I'd been standing to seat myself on that old, wooden stool. She placed the beat up hat on my head, and I waited.

            "Hmmm… intelligent, yet impatient… brave, yet shy… hmm… tough one you are, almost as tough to place as Harry Potter!" I swore I heard a few gasps from the audience. The hat continued. "Well… I'm going to have to say… GRYFFINDOR!"

            I sighed and smiled. Good, the embarrassing part was over. I stood from the stool to join my new housemates. I sat down in the closest seat available, which happened to be right next to the rather very good looking Quidditch team… captain.

            I felt a flush of pink in my cheeks as I realized I had just sat down by the whole Quidditch team. I didn't see the problem with it, but most everyone else at the other end of the table stared and gaped.

            I wasn't planning to talk or anything, but one of the girls sitting with them spoke up first.

            "Elyse, wasn't it?" A very skinny blonde girl asked.

            "Yes, I'm Elyse." I looked down at all the food that had just appeared the table and gasped.

            "I'm Katie Bell, nice to meet you. Welcome to Hogwarts," she said and smiled at me before filling her plate full of food.

            "Hi, Elyse. I'm Angelina Johnson. Nice to meet you," she also said to me before diving into what seemed to be everything from roast beef to pumpkin juice to every flavored beans to chocolate frogs.

            We were all silent for a little while and then I realized why. The two red haired guys sitting at the table were silently laughing really hard and Angelina and Katie were giving them looks that said "don't even think about it!"

            "Hey, Elyse. I'm George…"

            "And I'm Fred…" The two red haired guys looked at me and began laughing again.

            "Oh…" I said and turned another shade of pink.

            What's gotten into you, Elyse! Mentally, I slapped myself. I was sitting at a table with three hot guys and I was acting like a complete idiot.

            "I'm sorry they're being rude, Elyse. Boys usually are." Angelina shot, Fred(?) Or maybe it was George… another look until she took another bite of her chicken.

            I looked down at my plate, feeling still embarrassment. What were they laughing at?

            "Oi. Sorry, I'll tell her 'Gina." I heard one of them whisper to Angelina. "We were trying to erm… put the powder that would die your hair blue for three days in your food… but I've realized how immature and… stupid that was. I'm sorry, Elyse." 

            I finally smiled. And… laughed.

            "That's actually quite humorous," I confessed.

Fred, I believe, flashed me a smile and George stopped laughing.

            "Did you say that would be funny? That's the first time I've heard a girl think one of our pranks was funny… 'specially not when they're on the receiving end…" George looked surprised.

            "Yeah, I'm a little immature for my age." 

            Good, I thought. The old Elyse is coming out finally.          

            After another five minutes of silence, the nice looking guy I was seated next to finally spoke.

            "I'm sorry, I guess I still haven't introduced myself… I'm not usually the shy kind. Oliver Wood," he said and nodded his head at me.

            I smiled. I then found myself thinking about hot he was. Wow, he was _really hot. No… he was a People's-top-25-world's-sexiest-men hot._

            I couldn't help but giggle a little as that thought cross my mind, and I received some strange looks.

            "Ah, you laugh at yourself, too?" Fred smiled at me and laughed. "Just the kind of girl I like…" I heard him say under his breath to his brother, I guess thinking I wouldn't hear.

            "So, Elyse what do you do in your spare time?" Angelina looked at me as we were finishing desert.

            "Uh… not much really." I said flatly. Seriously, my life was quite boring.

            "Ever play Quidditch?" Fred asked me. I knew it was Fred because I noticed the dimples he had when he smiled, that his brother didn't.

            Wait… did I just say I noticed his dimples?

            "I saw a game once…" Once again, they all stared at me, mouths hanging open.

            "One game!?" I heard George exclaim.

            "Well, guys. I think we've found our next victim." Oliver Wood said and that's when I noticed the evil smile he was giving them.

            Oh, shit. This wasn't going to be good.


	2. Running into Mr Famous

Disclaimer/A/N/etc #2 – Okay, that's it. I'm just plain upset about not being able to own Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood… I mean I already bought the handcuffs/whips/etc… ;) nah j/k, I do love them, though… wahah.  Okay so Mrs. JK Rowling owns all the characters (cept Elyse) and that's why she's rich… and I'm not? So I'm glad that's settled now on to the Author Notes…

To the reviewers!! THANKS! –

**Speed the Turtle – _Sorry you didn't like the story so far… eh, I didn't quite say she was popular… but maybe since most popular people are pretty good looking, I'll just give you a little info on the way she looks in the next few chapters, so then maybe you'd understand why guys stare ;)_**

**Blank – _thanks for telling me to keep going, that makes me feel special lol._**

**Cinnamon – _thanks for adding me to your favorites! I feel loved!!!_**

Maybe more next chapter… but first you gotta review hahaha.

Now down to it…

Chapter 2

            I stared up at the scarlet-colored canopy and lay comfortably, deep in thought. My mind wondered between things like my new schedule, how I was going to do my hair and make up, to why I'd noticed Fred's dimples the day before.

            Why_ had I noticed his dimples? I mean, yes, I'll admit, Fred was attractive, and so was George, but Oliver just had them both beat.          Heck, he had every damn guy in the school beat._

            Then I began thinking happily about Oliver. He was tall, lean, and definitely handsome. No denying it. He could be a little… obsessive about Quidditch, but I guess if I got used to it, it would be normal. My mind strayed back to Fred.

            Fred was almost an exact opposite of Oliver. Yes, Fred was cute, but not in the same way. Fred was red-hair, freckle-y, and a big prank-puller, while Oliver on the other hand was the average Seventeen magazine cover-boy… no wait, centerfold, yes centerfold.

            A few minutes later, I sat up in bed and pushed back the curtains to expose windows leaking with sunlight, dreadfully bright sunlight. Usually it would have bothered the crap out of me, but I was too excited to go back to sleep, and I cautiously got out of bed, because everyone else was still asleep. It was only 6:30 in the morning and classes started at 8… I had time to sleep for another good thirty minutes, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. 

            I hurriedly went to my wardrobe and glanced at my beautiful, new robes with the wonderful Gryffindor sign magically embroidered on them. I put on my just-above-knee length uniform skirt and white top with vest. I waited on the tie, I hate ties. 

            I decided to do my hair and make up first. I went to the bathroom connected to our dormitory and looked at myself in the mirror. My long, straight blonde hair was a mess because of how I had changed positions often in my sleep the night previous and I had huge circles under my eyes for lack of sleep. 

            Thank god for make up is all I can say.

            I brushed my hair out and put it up in a messy bun on the top of my head. I then took out my huge make up bag and applied three different shades of brown to my delicate eyelids to create the "smoky" effect before taking out my dark chocolate colored eyeliner pencil. Once I was finally finished with my make up I brushed my teeth and went back to the dorm to get my tie, cloak, and bag of books.

            Katie and Angelina were sitting up in their beds yawning and looking around sleepily, when they saw me they looked surprised.

            "Elyse, why are you up so early?" Angelina looked at me curiously.

            "Let me guess… you're going to meet Mr. Perfect somewhere and have your first official Hogwarts-snogging session?" Katie laughed and yawned again.

            "Oh, please… I've been here not even twenty-four hours and you think I've already got a snogging session?" I replied sarcastically before I began giggling.

            "Well… I did hear Fred say something about how… oh, nevermind, you don't need to know." Angelina smiled at me. I gave her a confused look.

            "What are you talking about?" I glanced over at Katie who was now smiling.

            "I don't know…" Angelina said, I sensed skepticism in her voice.

            "Should we tell her?" Katie looked at Angelina and then back to me.

            "Well…" 

            "TELL ME WHAT!!" I exclaimed and jumped on Angelina's bed. That's when Alicia woke up and I heard her groan. I felt my cheeks flush pink. I didn't mean to be that loud. "Sorry, Alicia…" I muttered.

            I turned back to Angelina and asked again for her to tell me.

            "Well, Fred told me he hadn't seen any girl in his own grade as good looking as you since third year when he dated… oh that doesn't matter." I thought I saw her cheeks turn a little rosy.

            Wait… had she said Fred… thought I was cute? I could feel myself become heated with embarrassment and turned away, hoping they wouldn't notice, as I got off Angelina's bed.

I said goodbye to the girls and grabbed everything I needed. I smiled at my reflection one last time before heading for the common room, not expecting anyone to be in there. To my surprise, there sat Fred and George facing away from me talking in hushed voices. Of course, there were a few scattered students around, but since Oliver wasn't there, my attention was on Fred and George.

Had Fred really said I was good looking? 

I had two options. I could sit somewhere close by them and listen to what they were talking about and be the nosy-busy body that I am or I could say hey and have a nice conversation with the both of them. I noticed I was leaning towards the nosy-busy body in myself.

I crept a little closer and sat in a chair a little behind the couch, at least I was in hearing distance. 

"Who is it?" George asked Fred.

"Who is what?" Fred looked puzzled.

"Fred, I'm your twin brother and I can tell you've taken a fancy to the likes of some new chick at this school. Now tell me who it is." George raised his eyebrows at his brother and waited.

"George… you git! I don't like anybody and you know it!" Fred said and punched his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Fred. You think I'm _that stupid?"_

"No, George, I promise." Fred looked solemn and then began laughing.

"Yeah, like I believe you… so who is it? That Slytherin 7th year, Emily?... Cho Chang?... I bet it's Gina again, right?" George gave a smug glance at his twin, positive that he'd figured it out.

My heart sank. I knew Angelina was the girl that he'd had a thing for.

"Okay, George, I _do like someone, but I'm so over Angelina it's not even funny." Fred had never sounded this serious before._

Then I realized that I actually cared about finding out who Fred liked. I _wanted to know._

"Then who is it?"

"Well… I'm sure if you thought about it you'd know…" Fred looked into the blazing fire that was right in front of him. There was a moment of silence.

What happened next was totally unexpected and not exactly at the right moment.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed so loud the whole common room went quiet and looked at me. I blushed a very red shade and looked around innocently. 

"Elyse!" Fred exclaimed and looked at me.

"Hi…" I was still blushing.

"We didn't know you were here." George said and I looked at the ground.

"I… uh… just sat down a second ago to put on my… er…" I thought really hard. "Tie! Yes, tie." I grabbed the tie out of my bag and quickly began to tie it around my neck.

"Oh, well we were just about to head down to breakfast? You wanna sit with us?" I nodded my head in response and once I was done tying my tie and putting on my robes, we headed down to breakfast. 

~*~

I sat there and stared at my food. I was too anxious to eat. Nothing was appealing. I mean, yes, it _was appealing but I just didn't have the appetite. Our first class was Herbology and I was really nervous. Fred and George had begun practically inhaling their food and they glanced up to notice I wasn't even beginning to eat._

"What's wrong?" George asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I smiled a fake smile at them.

"Oh, I bet she's got those first day jitters…" Fred smiled at me before eating more of his breakfast.

"Yeah, just a little." I looked down at my plate again.

When we were done eating breakfast and it was about ten minutes till class started, we decided to go ahead and head to the greenhouse for class. I was looking into my bag and walking somewhat swiftly when I ran into something… or someone.

"I'm so s-s-sorry." I blushed for the third time that morning and glanced up to notice I had run into the infamous boy himself. He maybe have been two years younger but he was a good two feet taller.

"It's okay. No problem," He replied casually.

"Harry… Potter?" I stammered.

"Yes, that would be my name," He laughed. I guess he got this all the time.

There was silence.

"And you would be…?" He smiled at me. 

Wow he was pretty cute, too. Damn, I wish I'd been at this school before.

            "Oh…" I still blushed before continuing, "I'm Elyse… Elyse Woodthrop." 

            "Ah, yes, the new Gryffindor girl. Nice to meet you," He smiled at me again. He really did have beautiful emerald eyes. 

            "Nice to meet you, too." I smiled back. Oh my gosh, I was being an idiot again. Stupid! I made a mental note to work on the whole being introduced to hot guys thing.

            "Well I better be off to Potions… don't want Snape to hate me more than he already does. Bye, Elyse!" He called and left the great hall to go down to the dungeons.

            I'd heard so much about him, but never that he was that good looking. I'd heard how brave he was, how he'd saved so many peoples lives, how he had two inseperable best friends, etc, etc, but not the fact that he had exceptionally good looks, too.

            I had prepared myself so much for this school year, and in less than 24 hours, I'd made a complete fool of myself a total of three times… Yeah, a fool for a total of… three guys. 

[A/N~~ Okay, very sucky chapter I know. I'm just having a REALLY bad case of writer's block lately… BLAH GO AWAY! Review away :-D]


	3. More Than Words

Ch. 3

          I continually found myself searching in the massive crowd consuming the corridors for any sight of Harry, Fred, or Oliver. My eyes scanned the tons of people surrounding me, suffocating me, without any luck of spotting any of them.

          I felt myself back up into someone with a very muscular build and I looked up to see Oliver standing there.

          Those stupid butterflies multiplied in my stomach as soon as his almond brown eyes bore into mine. But me, being the cool person that I am, tried to act like it was no big deal… just Oliver Wood, right?

          "Oliver!" My voice was two octaves higher than normal. Immediately, I felt retarded.

          "Hey, Elyse," He said as we kept getting pushed closer together from the large mass of people surrounding us.

          "How were your first two classes?" I didn't know what to say, so I tried to start conversation by asking him about …_school? Good one, Elyse._

          "Good, I guess?" As if I wasn't already feeling pretty stupid for asking this amazingly beautiful creature in front of me about school, now I felt even worse, if possible. I tried to recover my stupidity quickly with a little "Elyse charm" as I like to call it.

          "You look nice today," I said quickly, still looking up at his wonderful, perfect face.

          "I'm wearing the same thing as you?" Oliver was completely serious when he said it and right then, I wanted the floor to swallow me hole and eat me alive.

          "Elyse charm"… or so I thought.

          Shoot me, someone, shoot me.

          "Elyse!"

          Thank god for Fred Weasley.

          "Hey, Fred!" I was immediately relieved from most of my embarrassment as Fred maneuvered his way towards me and Oliver.

          "Hey, Fred." Oliver nodded his head at Fred who was now standing next to me in the now almost vacant hallway. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I best be going. See you two later."

          I smiled in response, too embarrassed still to speak.

          "Bye, Oliver." Fred replied.

          We started walking towards our third class, Transfiguration, in silence. Uncomfortable silence.

          "So, what's up?" He broke the silence.

          "Not much… not much…" My voice trailed off a bit as the air filled with silence again. You could have cut the tension with a knife. "How about you?"

          "Pretty good," He started. "So, Oliver, huh?"

          "What?" I asked calmly and stopped right there in the hallway.

          "Oliver… what do you think about him?"

          "Is that a trick question?" I gave him one of my curious looks and he started laughing.

          "No," He replied, still laughing a little.

          "He's nice," I responded cautiously as we started walking again.

          "Yeah, nice looking," Fred muttered under his breath. I don't know what it is, but no one thinks I can hear them when they whisper or the fact that I can read lips. Oh,well, it works to my advantage anyway… most of the time.

          "Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and in response, he gave me his sexiest look which made me immediately begin to laugh.

          "Nothing," He said suspiciously as we came to the transfiguration classroom door.

          I reached for the handle as Fred's hand grabbed my outstretched arm and turned me towards him.

          "Hey, Elyse," He began…

          I swore he was about to lean down and kiss me when the door to the classroom opened and there stood Professor McGonagall.

          "Mr. Weasley! Miss Woodthrop!" She exclaimed. Fred immediately dropped my arm and we both turned red. "You are both late! That is a detention tonight with Professor Snape!" 

          I guess this should have made me extremely upset, but for some reason it didn't and through the rest of the day I looked forward to detention with one of the most evil teachers in the world and … Fred.

          The guy I was falling for.

[Author's Notes: Wo0t! I like this chappie. It's nifty. I hope it satisfies your thirst for this fic. I didn't realize how cute it was until I reread it tonight and totally wanted to write more… so sorry if this screws up me updating other stories! Please READ AND REVIEW! It'll make the rest come faster, I promise! Xoxo Hannah Holt]


	4. Just Plain Weird

Bludger Babe, Quaffle Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of these characters, except Elyse Woodthrop, and I claim no rights to them.

"Fred, stop it!" I was giggling. Giggling so hard my sides hurt. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It was an uncontrollable force and it burned… it burned badly. He tickled me in my rib area again and I collapsed to the floor, dying with laughter. "C'mon, Fred! Please… I-can't-breathe." I struggled to get out between gasps for extra oxygen.

"Okay, I'll stop." He stopped and his face turned serious. I sat there, crumpled into a ball (an exhausted ball, I might add) while my attacker was now genuinely annoyed… or something. I'd never seen him look so serious before. To be completely honest, it scared me.

I sat there for a minute, him standing above me until that stupid Fred grin spread across his face and he came at me again. This time, I grabbed him and pulled him down, too. He happened to land on top of me. Of course, we were both still doubled over with laughter, until we realized exactly what situation we were in and our faces both turned a little pink.

I was going to kiss him. I was so going to do it, until we heard a familiar voice break the silence and ruin the moment.

"Fred… and Elyse!" Angelina's voice rang through the empty hallway.

On the inside, I wanted to die. I felt like I had imploded and had absolutely no internal organs left. So much for the alone time with Fred.

"Hullo, Gine," I started, kindly pushing Fred off of me. After he regained composure, he held out his strong right hand to help me up. I couldn't decide whether to be annoyed and stand up quickly, on my own… acting a little flustered or to flirt with him like all get out. I decided on the second one and my soft, gentle, small, French-manicured right hand reached out to his. His hand embraced mine and he made sure I caught my balance before letting go. I don't think he knew that I noticed he held my hand a little bit longer than necessary and that he was looking at my face the entire time, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Gina said in her usual sweet voice.

"Nope, not a thing," I said in response without hesitation. I let out a small girlish laugh, dusted my robes off, and headed for the Potions door only a few feet away.

I expected the two of them to be right behind me, but, as usual, I was wrong. I entered the cold, damp dungeon silently and looked around to finally spot Professor Snape at his desk in the far corner of the room, behind a huge stack of paperwork.

"Ah, Miss Woodthrap," Snape began. He was giving me his routine menacing smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face. "Where, may I ask, is your cohort?" He was almost smiling at me with that stupid face of his. I wanted to slap him.

"How should I know?" I was about to snap, but I restrained and replied calmly. "He's coming, Professor."

Just then the door opened exposing Fred and Angelina. She seemed happy enough, but he looked… mad. Of course, from previous experience, I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Johnson. Nice of you two to join us," Snape's face wasn't as smirking as before. Now he just looked pissed, but I guess if I wore all black every day I'd be pretty pissed and depressed, too. I can't blame the guy.

Wait… did I just say that? Ew, Elise.

"Sorry, Professor," Angelina stuttered with a pause before she elbowed Fred in the ribs.

"Yes, s-s-sorry, Professor Snape." Fred rubbed where her elbow had struck and I wasn't sure if I could read him right, but from what I was seeing, Fred wanted to almost kill Angelina. If only looks could kill. I laughed aloud without realizing it.

"Is something funny, Miss Woodthrop?"

I gulped. I could feel blood rushing to my head, turning my face a beautiful shade of crimson that I hated.

"Er… no, sir. I was just…" I paused as those cold, dark eyes glared at me. I couldn't make myself make eye contact with him, so I stared at his black combat boots. "Thinking aloud."

"Yes, whatever," he began. His eyes departed from my helpless body and looked to Fred and Gina who were still standing close to the closed door. "Now, this is difficult… I wasn't expecting three, just two, so I must split one of you from the rest… and from what I see, it be best if Miss Johnson worked with me at my desk, filing, whilst Mr. Weasley and Miss Woodthrop work on cleaning out the inventory room. The cabinets are filthy and the ceaseless cobwebs are becoming worse and worse."

A flood of relief swept through my body. I wasn't going to have to work with Snape after all. It would be just me and Fred. I didn't know whether this would be good or bad, but what I didn't know was I was definitely in for a surprise.

A big one.

~*~*~*~*

[Author's Notes ~ Okay, short chapter. Sorry bout that… but hey, you want a chapter so here's one. Next one coming soon! What's the surprise??? Hmmm… what do you think? Let me know in your reviews! 3 – Hannah]


	5. Like A Movie

Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own Elyse and ONLY Elyse.

Author's Note: this is a really fluffy chapter that I enjoyed writing. It wasn't hard in the least and I hope it pleases at least a few of you… yes another chapter of BB, QQ, SS is here! Please Review! I'll love you FOREVER! –Hannah Holt

          "A smart blonde, a stupid blonde and Santa Claus play poker, who wins?" Fred looked up at me as I tried to grab the jar from the tallest shelf in the storage room.

          "I don't know, who?" This had to be the million and tenth blonde joke he'd told me all night. It didn't help that _I_ was blonde and he found it _that_ much more amusing, but genuinely they were still pretty funny and I was getting to spend hours alone with a guy I was beginning to absolutely adore.

          "The stupid blonde because the other two don't exist," Fred laughed and I joined. Okay, corny, but funny. I grabbed the big jar, while _still laughing… laughing incredibly hard, and realized I was falling out of the tall chair I had been positioned on. I realized I had landed in the two strong arms of the loving red hair as I turned a pale pink shade._

          "I'm sorry," I was still laughing a bit, but felt more embarrassed then before and attempted to stand up, but his strength kept me there for a minute… or at least I thought it was a minute.

          "It's okay. Lose your balance? I didn't know I was that funny," He shot me that absolutely breath-taking half smile he loved to flash every once in awhile and I felt those stupid butterflies multiply in my stomach again. He set me back down on the ground easily, and left his hands linger on my waist for a minute until he and I were both sure I had regained composure.

          "Anyway…" I tried to laugh the remaining embarrassment off as I placed the large jar on a lower shelf then where it had been previously arranged. I was about to grab the one next to it when I felt Fred's hand fall on top of mine and my knees began to shake.

          "Whoops. My mistake," He said slyly, not removing his hand. "I guess we were both reaching for the same jar, huh?" That half smile still spread across his face. I looked up at him and smiled like the stupid blonde that I am… I couldn't help myself.

          "I-I-," I tried to speak, but I couldn't think of anything to say. The scene was just too- perfect and I guess he thought so, too, because the next thing that happened wasn't completely unpredictable.

          That's right. He kissed me.

          It was only a peck at first, but it left me feeling dazed and confused.

          "I'm sorry-," He muttered, before I managed to reach my free hand behind his head to pull his soft lips to mine again for a much longer return.

          After a minute, I realized my surroundings. I had both hands behind his neck, standing on tip toes, while he had his hands around my waist. I couldn't have asked for more of a fairy tale like story for my first snog in my own Hogwarts' history.

          "Still sorry?" I asked, biting my lower lip in a seductive manner.

          He just shook his head numbly before lowering his head to kiss me again. I started to kiss him, but my head gained control of my body and I turned away quickly, removing my hands from his neck and turning my back to him. I could only imagine the expression on his face—or maybe lack there of.

          I went back to cleaning jars and dusting cobwebs before Fred decided to actually move again, five minutes later.

          "Elyse, I-," Fred started, but I turned around and placed one finger to his mouth.

          "Shhh, don't talk about it," As much as it hurt, I knew he probably hadn't meant it. Boys were hormonal after all, and just earlier that evening, he and Gina had been in that hallway _alone for quite some time._

          "But-," Fred stammered, I returned to finishing the last shelf.

          "No," I said, shutting him up.

          I finished the last shelf and left the room quickly before I let my own hormones take over and do things I would later regret. I entered the classroom and found Professor Snape sitting at his desk.

          "We're done, sir," I said quickly. He nodded his head, dismissing me, and I left in a hurry, hoping Fred wouldn't catch up with me, but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

          "Elyse, wait!" Fred said, as he ran up behind me and grabbed my arm, turning me toward him.

          "What?" Tear streaks stained my cheeks, I couldn't help it. I had just kissed a guy that liked one of my best friends.

          He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and cradled my face in his hand.

          "What did I do? What's wrong?" Fred looked genuinely worried as his eyes bored into mine.

          "It's just-," I started, but I couldn't continue. My voice was interrupted by the tears trying desperately to escape my eyes.

          "I didn't think I was _that_ bad of a snogger," He tried to send me his half smile that I wanted so bad to fight, but I let out a little chortle of laughter. I slapped myself mentally.

          "You're not. It's me," I was still crying as his hands still held my face, wiping away my tears.

          "No, it's _definitely_ not you," He laughed this time, as did I.

          "I just thought that you and Gina-," He didn't let me continue this time.

          "Me and Gina? No, me and Gina have been over for a long time. It will never happen again. When we did go out, she cheated on me… I hope I never go through that again. It was hell." I let out a sigh of relief at his explanation. "Was that all you were worried about or do you just hate the fact that I was the first one you snogged here at Hogwarts'?"

          Again, I let laughter escape my chapped lips and shook my head, disagreeing completely with being disappointed about kissing him.

          "No, Fred. I couldn't picture anyone else I'd rather have kissed," I started until I realized maybe I _would_ have rather kissed Oliver or George or even… Harry.

          "Good, then." Fred smiled at me, gave me a peck on the cheek, and slipped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to Gryffindor tower.

          We didn't talk the entire way there and even in the common room, we were silent.

          "So what does this mean?" He uttered before I started up the stairs to my dormitory.

          I shrugged. I wasn't ready to be committed, but Fred was a great guy and his kisses were just…

          The steps resounded against my black, uniform shoes as I started up the stairs.

          "Hey, Elyse-," I heard from the common room… it was still Fred.

          "Yes?" I whispered, hoarse from all the tears I had cried in the hallway.

          "I think I like ya," He said as a smile spread across my face.

          "_Good," I muttered under my breath as I closed the door silently behind me._


	6. Odd One Out

Chapter Six

          "Hey, Elyse!" I heard from across the common room. I looked up quickly and spotted Fred smiling and motioning me towards him, eagerly. I returned a hopeful smile, praying that things wouldn't be _too_ awkward.

          "Fred, George," I smiled to both of them as I sat down in the chair opposite where they were seated. It was Saturday and I was wearing my favorite pair of blue jean pants accompanied only by my most adorable black sweater and brand new Gryffindor scarf. Of course, most of the scarf was covered by my long, straight, golden locks that covered my shoulders with ease, but what little of the scarf wasn't hidden helped me show a little spirit for the team I would be rooting for in the Quidditch game later that day. I wasn't exactly looking forward to sitting alone during the game _or _breakfast_, _considering all of my friends were on the team and would be participating. I'd manage – I'd always had.

          "We're about to have to leave," George said, looking around the room. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go get Harry… See you later, Elyse." He gave me a quick high five, which I returned easily as I managed to flash a smile despite the knots turning in my stomach. Wow, he was cute, too, I decided.

          "Good luck, even though I know you won't need it," I said before George walked off towards the Gryffindor boys' dorms.

          I looked back to see Fred studying me carefully and that familiar feeling of color rushed to my face. The butterflies in my stomach felt like they were eating my internal organs one by one.

          "Yes?" I asked curiously, obviously snapping him out of his dream or what not… he shook his head quickly and smiled at me, his dimples lighting up the room. I laughed at him and I think that was the first time I ever saw Fred Weasley blush.

          "Nothing, I was just thinking," Fred looked at me and I could swear I saw a fire in his eyes I'd never noticed before.

          "You do that?" I responded in a joking manner. We both laughed.

          "Sometimes," His half smile protruded his mouth again and I thought back to the night before in the storage closet. "I wanted to talk about last night…"

          "Oh." This time it was my turn to blush. My eyes fell downcast to the gorgeous maroon carpet.

          "Why did you-," He paused as his right hand lifted my chin so my gaze could meet his. "Why did you… run… to get away from me?" Fred looked like someone had just run over his brand new puppy. I wanted to cry.

          "I thought I answered this last night?" I asked quickly, the butterflies were still reproducing at a fast pace. 

"Tell me again. I still don't know if I'm quite sure…" Fred still stared at me.

"I just didn't think you meant it," I confessed before even thinking. I hated when my heart spoke before my mind had time to think it through.

          "How could I not mean it?" Fred's brown eyes looked more appealing as the time ticked on. I didn't respond. I didn't want to show my insecurities of a relationship that hadn't even begun yet. I didn't want him to think I had faults. I wanted to be as perfect as possible… or as close to it as I could get. His hand still lingered on my chin.

          "I hate to interrupt-," I heard a familiar voice say as I looked up and saw Oliver standing behind the couch where Fred was seated. Fred's hand dropped my from my face immediately as he turned around to see who had interrupted us. "But, it's time to head down to the field, Fred…" And with that, Oliver turned and walked out of the common room.

          "Well-," I started, as we both stood up.

          "I'll see you after the game?"

          "Yeah, sure," I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. Before grabbing his broom and gloves, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed for the millionth time that morning.

          "Bye," he whispered as he walked off, following Oliver out the door.

          I stood there in what seemed to be shock for about five minutes before I realized I was still in the common room when I should be eating breakfast.

          Thoughts began to enter my head. What if I am just a stupid plan to get Angelina back through jealousy? Or what if I'm only using Fred to see if Oliver really does like me?  Do I like Oliver more than I like Fred? Where does George come into all of this? What will Katie say?

          Another thought struck my mind: The first practice in which they were supposed to be teaching me how to play was the following day… How were people going to act?

          I told myself I was just being stupid. Fred and I had kissed. Big whoop. But on the inside, I knew Katie was in love with George and Angelina wasn't completely over Fred even though they _pretended_ to be fine with it all. I didn't want to get involved… or did I?

          I had a lot to think about.


	7. Snogging A Seeker

Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs

Chapter Seven: Snogging A Seeker

Disclaimer: I own NO Harry Potter characters except Elyse… wo0t.

Author's Note: This is a pimp chapter that I like a lot. … Hope you do, too! REVIEW PLEASE!

"Go, Harry, Go!" I called, standing from the wooden bench I had been seated on only a few minutes before. My gold and maroon scarf blowing in the wind, my hair whipping at my face with no forgiveness. I could feel my nose turning red as the cold air beat down on me. I hadn't been this cold since I got my tongue stuck to a pole when I was seven. I laughed at the memory, anxious to see Fred and all the rest of the team. I found myself watching Fred mostly the entire time except when I noticed Harry and Draco had both spotted the little Golden ball most commonly referred to as the snitch.

          "Hey, Elyse, can we talk to you for a minute?" A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face the two faces of Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione.

          "Oh, hello." I smiled shyly. Why did they want to talk to me? We'd only been introduced once at a meal.

          "Hi… uh, do you think you could do us a favor?" Hermione spoke up and my face turned into an expression of confusion.

          I laughed. "Depends."

          "Kiss Harry."

          "What?!" I exclaimed, laughing my head off at what Ron had just said.

          "We need you to kiss Harry." Hermione said flatly, staring at me as though I were stupid and didn't comprehend a word she'd just said.

          "Why in the world-?" I started.

          "He hasn't been in the best of moods lately-," Hermione started.

          "So you want me to _kiss_ him?" I was still giggling a bit as the crowd roared with applause.

          "AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES ANOTHER GOAL THANKS TO KATIE BELL! GOOD JOB, BELL!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium.

          "Would you let me finish?" I was beginning to dislike her little by little. She didn't have to have _that_ tone with me, but instead of speaking my mind, I nodded and waited for her to continue.

          "He's been in a pissy mood because Cho got a new boyfriend." Hermione's eyes ventured from my own to watch a red head fly above me to hit a bludger.

          "Yes, that Cedric Diggory fellow." Ron sounded disgusted at the thought.

          "So let me get this straight: you want _me_, Elyse, to…" I paused trying to think of the right word.

          "Distract." Hermione blurted in.

          "Distract Harry from Cho and … this new boyfriend, Cedric?" I was still confused.

          Ron nodded.

          "If it wouldn't be too much," Hermione added.

          "So what do you expect me to do? Just walk up and kiss the boy who lived!?" I laughed again.

          "Well… yeah." Ron said, nodding his head in agreement.

          "Are you crazy!?" I was still laughing uncontrollably.

          "No. We're serious. Elyse, listen. We need you to do this for us." Hermione pleaded with me. I almost expected her to get on her knees and beg.

          "Well, if you need this so bad why don't you do it yourself? I mean you are his 'best friend' after all!" Elyse tried to stop laughing.

          Hermione blushed a light shade of pink.

          "I would never do a thing like that!" She looked at Ron to see if he was listening, but, luckily he wasn't and she shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

          "Why not?" I peered at her and raised a curious eyebrow.

          "Conflict of interest, you know," Hermione cleared her throat and got back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, will you do it or not?"

          I shrugged. Should I or should I not? If no one knew about it, then it'd be no big deal and I'd get to snog an incredibly good-looking guy even if he _was_ two years younger than me.

          "Sure." I nodded as the crowd stood in applause for the millionth time.

          "HARRY'S ON THE GROUND… HOLDS UP HIS HAND! HE HAS GOT THE SNITCH, FOLKS! AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! CONGRATULATIONS, LIONS!" The crowd starts to explode from the wooden stands and I followed Ron and Hermione out.

          "When do you want me to… you know?" I asked as we stopped towards the edge of the thinning crowd.

          "As soon as possible," Hermione ordered. "Wait for him in the locker rooms now… You don't have to tell us anything, I'm sure he'll tell all."

          I smiled and waved at the two of them over my shoulder and wondered what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

          I waited outside the locker rooms behind a big bush so when Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver had walked by, I snuck in easily.

          I walked in quietly, approaching Harry shyly from behind. He didn't notice me until I almost tripped over a random Quaffle in the middle of the floor. I blushed a bit.

          "Oh, Hey, Elyse!" He said quickly, turning redder than I was.

          "Harry," I smiled quickly. "Mind if I sit down?" I looked at the sit next to him on the wooden bench and shrugged.

          "Sure, sit, sit." He trailed off, looking at me with an aghast look on his face. "So, uh… what's up?"

          I shifted my weight uncomfortably as I sat down next to him.

          "Not much… you were really great today… catching the snitch and all." I said smiling shyly.

          "Thanks. I try." He smiled at me and I couldn't think of anything to say. "Well, I better get in a shower…" He stood up but I pulled the back of his robes.

          "Wait." I said. He turned around and looked at me curiously. "I just-." I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood up and kissed him. Yes, me, Elyse Woodthrop just stopped small chat with Harry Potter and kissed him. Full force, no holding back… everything. Until the person I least expected walked in.

          "I just forgot-," The red head said before he realized that I was kissing Harry Potter. "Um…" He stopped in the doorway as Harry and I pulled away. My mouth fell open and I could see Fred's ears turning red with anger.

          "Fred," I started, but he ran out without a word to either of us.

          I wanted to kill myself.

          What had I gotten into?


	8. A Shoulder to Cry On

Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs

Chapter Eight

          I don't know how long I cried, but that stupid, gray, uncomfortable, stone bench was making my arse go numb and I couldn't get myself to walk back up to the school, much less into the 'celebrating' Gryffindor common room where Harry and Fred would both be.

          I stood up slowly, wiping away many more blinding tears from my brown eyes and at the same time smudged black mascara all over my face. I felt horrible.

          I stumbled back towards the two big oak doors. It took all the strength I had to open one door and shuffle inside. I held onto the railing tightly as I dragged slowly up the stairs. I had to face the people eventually and once I could lock myself into the privacy of my own canopied bed, I'd be fine. I tried desperately to wipe away the make up stains on my cheeks and blinked a few times trying to make my eyes appear a little less red and puffy. Maybe no one would notice. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

          "Password?" The fat lady asked me, looking incredibly flustered. I guess people had been going in and out for awhile now.   

          "Stinky Salamander," I muttered. She granted my entry by flinging open easily. I crawled into the lively common room, overflowing with butterbeer and chocolate frogs. I stood up, brushed off my jeans and straightened my scarf before edging along the wall to the Girls' Dorms. I watched as Oliver sat around a bunch of his seventh year guy friends, Katie and Alicia were both busy gossiping and laughing at the stupid things George was doing as Angelina eyed Fred, trying not to be obvious about it. I noticed Harry talking to a couple of third years and Hermione and Ron were huddled around him, listening intently. I wondered if he'd told them yet. I didn't see Fred anywhere. Probably a good thing, too. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him yet, but I knew what I did have to say was from the heart and I meant it, I just didn't know if he'd understand that.

          I was almost to the gray staircase leading up to my private sanctuary when I heard my name.

          "Elyse!"

          I turned around slowly and saw George grinning at me broadly.

          "Oh, hey! George!" I faked my cheery smile and hoped I didn't look in too bad of shape since I'd been crying for three hours straight.

          "Hey…" He looked at me curiously. "Need to talk?" He was still in his dirty Quidditch robes and his hair was tousled, but I just kept think he was still really good looking if not _more_ good looking than usual. And plus, it might have helped that the guy that I liked the most looked identical to him.

          I tried to convince myself I didn't really want to talk to anyone, especially Fred's own twin brother that I might actually like myself, but I needed someone to confide in, and it might as well have been George.

          I nodded my head slowly, feeling tears welling up again. He took my hand and led me out of the common room.

          "Where to?" He asked as we walked in silence.

          "The lake," I replied numbly, still not feeling very well.

          We reached the lake no sooner than five minutes later and I sat down on a hill overlooking the frozen lake. He followed my lead and sat down right beside me.

          "So, what's up?" George asked, looking out over the lake, his nose turning as red as mine.

          "I, uh…" I paused and looked at him. My hair was whipping my face again. It started to burn. I pulled it back with one hand and held it over my right shoulder, looking at George the whole time. It was amazing how I could tell Fred and George apart even though they had almost every feature the exact same. George just didn't have that exact defined jaw line or gorgeous dimples. "I made a stupid mistake."

          His eyes met mine.

          "Everyone makes stupid mistakes," George's eyes squinted a little in the bright sun. Hard to believe the sun could be this bright and the air be so cold.

          "Yeah, but mine was _really_ stupid." I stared at him and felt cold tears rolling down my cheeks.

          "Please don't tell me you're expecting a little Elyse in the next nine months," He looked at me seriously.

          "No!" I actually laughed and hit him playfully with the hand that wasn't holding my hair. "Not _that_ kind of mistake! George, what kind of girl do you take me for?" I still giggled a bit.

          "Well, that's a relief… No type. But I guess for you to be this upset you'd have to have a pretty good reason, right? Or wait," George paused. "Is this another 'I'm-so-emotional-because-I'm-a-PMSing-girl-and-I-need-a-guy-to-rant-at' type of situations?" We both laughed as tears still trailed down my cheeks, warming my cheeks.

          "No! I promise." He looked at me curiously still. I looked back over the lake.

          "So what is it then?" We sat in silence for another minute.

          "I kissed someone."

          "Oh, wow. Who was it? Fred or Oliver?" Since I wasn't looking at him, I didn't notice the sting of jealousy rising in his chestnut brown eyes or his jaws clench slightly.

          "IKissedHarry," It all ran together like my emotions.

          "Who?"

          "ACHHarryOOO!" I said under a disguising sneeze.

          "Who?"

          "HARRY!" I screamed. Luckily, no one was hearing distance of me or George.

          "Harry… Potter, Harry? Mr. Boy Who Lived Harry? Seeker Harry?" George stared at me, his mouth gaping open. I didn't say a word.

          "Keep staring, I might do tricks." I finally said. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Okay, so it hadn't been the best idea to tell him about it.

          "Wait, okay, so besides the fact that I'm madly in love with you and I didn't see that coming, what's this 'huge' mistake?" George was still staring at me intently as I laughed at his confession of love. I could feel his eyes on my skin, making my cheeks heat up.

          "I kissed someone else, first," I confessed quickly.

          "Wow, so you've kissed two people. You're single, and the problem with that is…?" His eyes were still burning into my skin.

          "Well, when I kissed Harry it wasn't because I liked him or really wanted to or anything, it's just…"

          "Ah, one of _those things." George said flatly as if he understood what I just said even though I hadn't really explained it yet. He stopped staring at me and looked out over the lake._

          "One of _what things? I didn't even explain myself yet!" I looked back at him and thought I saw water building up in his eyes._

          "I've been there, Elyse," George's facial expression turned almost bitter.

          "I don't think you know what I'm-," I started.

          "I do." George looked at me, and confirming my previous thought, there were tears in his eyes.

          "But-," I wasn't sure if I wanted to know anymore.

          "Did Fred ever tell you why Gina and he broke up last year?" He blinked a couple of tears, making my own eyes flood with water, immediately spilling onto my cheeks. I hated seeing guys cry.

          I nodded. "Cheating… or something."

          "Yeah, cheating." He ran his tongue over his rough, chapped lips before continuing. "Did he tell you who she cheated on him with?"

          I shook my head in confusion.

          To answer my question, he raised his hand as if trying to answer a question in class. My jaw dropped.

          "You … and Angelina?" Tears were still rolling down my cheek for some odd reason. I guess seeing sensitivity in guys, made my feminine side show.

          He nodded. "I was told that she liked me even though she was going out with Fred. They'd been going for strong for almost a year and then all of a sudden… We were in the common room alone and I wanted to know if I felt the same for her, not even thinking about Fred or what would happen if someone saw us." George paused, looking over the lake again. "I just… kissed her."

          "And Fred walked in…" I finished for him.

          He looked down at his feet as he nodded his head slowly.

          "He sure does have bad timing for that." I sighed, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind my head. The wind had died down and I had the wind-blown look: blonde hair cascading over shoulders, red cheeks and nose, puffy eyes from crying.

          "Oh, so this _does have something to do with him then?" He looked at me quizzically._

          "Yep," I replied, tears threatened to fall again.

          "So you kissed Harry and Fred walked in." I nodded slowly, sobbing. He pulled me into his arms, letting me cry on his shoulder. We swayed back and forth as I thought about how screwed up I'd made everything in only one month. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back as I continued to cry. I looked up at him, my cheeks stained with water trails. He wiped away tears with his thumb and looked down at me.

          "It'll be okay. I promise," He kissed my forehead gently as I crumpled into a ball, feeling secure in his arms.

          Little did either of them know, another person was watching intently, planning on changing everything they'd just seen.

[Author's Note~~ Wow, okay so not a wonderful chapter, but I think it's okay. Hope you guys like. REVIEW!]


	9. Pick and Choose

Chapter Nine  
  
Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs  
  
"Crap!" My voice echoed through the vacant hallway as I tripped and fell flat on my face, my books flying out of my hands and into mid-air. I groaned and rolled over on the floor, tears joining in my eyes. "Good morning, Elyse," I murmured to myself. I slowly regained composure and knelt down to pick up my four first class books. I was already twenty minutes late to Astronomy and I knew I would be in major trouble for it.  
  
"Elyse!" My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I didn't recognize the voice calling my name behind me. I turned around to see Harry coming down the hallway at a quick pace.  
  
"Hey, Harry," I said uncomfortably, re-adjusting my books in my arms and shifting my weight from one leg to the other.  
  
"Need some help?" He offered as he approached me.  
  
"Nah," I shook my head and smiled. I blinked back the tears from a minute ago and stood there in a moment of very disturbing silence. "What are you doing out of class?"  
  
"Eh, Well, not much. I'm actually in Care of Magical Creatures right now with Hagrid and I had to come up here and ask Oliver a question about today's practice. You're coming right?" He smiled innocently as my stomach sank, remembering the practice I was dreading.  
  
I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah... Should be interesting I guess." I uttered a small laugh and we stood in silence again.  
  
"Elyse, can I ask you a question?" Harry's stare was intent, and I couldn't bring my eyes to meet his own beautiful emerald ones.  
  
"Sure, I guess," I pretended to not know what he was about to ask and looked out the window.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Harry was still staring and my guilt was growing.  
  
"I, uh--" I was grasping for answers. The longest silence of my life followed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I just wanted to see what it would feel like," I replied and smiled on the inside. Good job, Elyse, I said to myself.  
  
"Feel like to what?" Harry's gaze was really getting annoying just because I felt too guilty to answer him truthfully and stare him in the face at the same time. I knew he knew I was lying.  
  
"To kiss you, Harry. To kiss you." I said flatly, as I turned around and walked quickly down the hall, towards the Astronomy tower.  
  
I felt a hand on my elbow no less than ten seconds later and I was turned around with force I wasn't expecting.  
  
"Elyse, I think I like you..." He paused and I gulped. "I like you a lot."  
  
"Harry, this is not the time or the place. Please. What are you saying anyway?" I stared up at him curiously. He had to be at least five inches taller than me. My books got heavier and heavier as the silence continued.  
  
"I don't know... It's just. Ever since you kissed me, something's different about me and about... just-- everything." He did a half smile that actually made my knees weak.  
  
I didn't respond, maybe because I didn't know what to say or because I didn't have time. The next thing I knew, his lips were upon mine again and my books were on the floor. His hands were upon my waist and he pulled away a few seconds later.  
  
I stood there with my mouth wide open.  
  
"Now what do you think?" He smiled again before picking up my books off the floor. I just stood there in awe.  
  
"I'm," I paused, trying to think clearly again. I wasn't expecting that kiss for the life of me. "confused and well--, I just don't know what to think." I took my books from him.  
  
We stood there for about thirty seconds before I turned around and walked off, still in a daze.  
  
"Think about it?" He called out after me as I stumbled down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
For the rest of the day, his words resounded through my head.  
  
"Elyse! Elyse!" Professor McGonagall was yelling at me from the front of the classroom. I snapped out of my day dream immediately.  
  
"Um," I cleared my throat loudly, "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Are you with us now?" The whole class was turned around and looking straight at me. I felt my heart beat at a faster pace.  
  
I nodded my head quickly. "Yes ma'am."  
  
I had been like this all day, in every class, with every professor. Luckily, this was the last class period, but the dread of that evening's practice was weighing heavily on my mind. What would I do around Fred, George, Oliver, and Harry? Could I handle it? I found myself staring into space continuously, trying to decide which I liked more.   
  
"Elyse, what is up with you today!?" Angelina elbowed me in the side as I tried to eat a few bites of the roast sitting in front of me for dinner.  
  
I shook my head in response, trying to clear my mind. I noticed Angelina and Alicia were staring at me, both seated to my left and right and Fred and George were also glancing over more often than usual. Every time I'd look up at the other end of the table, Harry's eyes would meet mine and I'd feel guilty all over again and look down at my plate hurriedly.   
  
"Everyone ready for practice? I've got these new plans..." Oliver handed out sheets of paper.  
  
"Too bad, we can't go over them today. Remember? We're teaching Elyse how to fly!" George laughed and slapped Oliver on the shoulder. Everyone stood up from the table and I tried to plaster a fake smile on my face. I followed them out of the Great Hall, and up to our tower to change into Quidditch practice robes which Katie let me borrow a pair of hers. I put my hair up and sat down with a load thud on my bed.   
  
"Elyse, what is wrong with you?" Alicia sat down next to me as she fastened the front of her robes.  
  
"Seriously, girl, something is up." Katie added as she put on her other shoe, tying it carefully.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said, trying to avoid the subject, even though I knew I'd have to talk to it about somebody and it might as well have been those three.  
  
"You know you're going to end up talking about it eventually. And we have a few minutes before we have to go down to the field. What is it?" Angelina came and sat on my other side looking me in the face with a serious expression etched across her own.  
  
"It's just..." I paused.  
  
"Wait, let me guess. Boys," Katie smiled half-heartedly and sat down on the floor in front of me. I nodded in response.   
  
"Ah, shoulda known," Alicia smiled at me, too.  
  
"So who is it this time?" Angelina was still serious. She was actually making me a bit nervous.  
  
"Fred," I paused as the three of them nodded.  
  
"We knew that much. Any others?" Katie asked.  
  
"Um... yeah, just a few."  
  
"A few??" Alicia laughed. "Uh huh... this is the last time we need to invite a pretty new girl to play Quidditch or even hang out with us." She hit me playfully and I smiled a little more than I had in the last day and a half.  
  
"So, who it is?" Angelina said in a pushy manner.  
  
"Um... Harry, George, and of course, Oliver," I started playing with one of the fastens of my robes and bit my lip nervously, wondering how their reactions would be.  
  
"Well, seeing you with Oliver doesn't really make me think that's gonna work out, no offense, but I mean... You just seem so much more like Fred or George's 'type'," Katie added sincerely, which made me smile. I did like Oliver, yes, but she was right. He probably wasn't the guy for me.  
  
"What about Harry?" I reminded them.  
  
"When did Harry even come into the picture?" Alicia asked me suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I've never even seen you two talk." Katie said.  
  
"Eh... long story. We've talked twice and..." I stopped. I didn't want to tell them I'd kissed him and Fred.  
  
"And..." Angelina urged.  
  
"Okay, so I kissed him twice. Or he kissed me once, because I kissed him first. But on two different days," I said the words so quickly I was out of breath. The other girls just sat there until Katie started laughing.  
  
"Well, you've got some trouble with that one. I don't know what to tell you." Alicia said in a sarcastic manner. "If it were me, I'd go for Fred or George, but that's just me."  
  
"And I'd go for Oliver, but I'm not a Fred and George 'type' like I think you definitely are," I saw Katie blush for the first time.  
  
"You are hiding something, Katie." I said with a curious tone. Once she cracked her huge smile, I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.  
  
"UH UH!" Alicia exclaimed. We all started giggling, even Angelina.  
  
"When did this happen?" Angelina said, still throwing pillows.  
  
"Two days ago." Katie responded as we all calmed down a bit.  
  
"And you didn't tell us!?" I laughed for the first time in a while.  
  
"GIRLS! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE? WE'RE READY TO GO! IT'S ALREADY 5:45!" Oliver yelled up the stairway. We continued to laugh and put the pillows back on the bed.  
  
The three grabbed their brooms as we left the dormitory. With every step, my happiness for Katie faded into feeling sorry for myself. I still didn't know what to do.  
  
But, I guess I was about to find out. 


	10. Fairytale Romance

**Bludger**** Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, Snitch Snogs**

**Chapter Ten**: Fairytale Romance

[**Author's Note**~~ Sorry for long time, no update. I'll try to start writing at school, too and coming home to type it. Christmas break is in about a month and a week… so hopefully I'll finish the few I have left to finish. As far as this story goes… I'm guessing maybe 2-4 chapters left. Yay for that! Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY REVIEWS!]

          "No, Elyse, that's not the correct way to mount your broom."

          I sighed in confusion. I was never going to get this right. Ever since we'd left the room it'd been 'watch out, Elyse' 'don't do that, Elyse' blah blah blah. I know I was supposed to be learning, but could you blame me for just not being in the mood? Harry kept looking at me which made me that much more uncomfortable. What was I gonna tell him?

          "Elyse, snap out of it!" Angelina was waving her fingers in front of my face.

          "I'm sorry, guys," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears and tried to concentrate on the lecture of how to take off on the nimbus 2000 I was riding,being given by none other than Oliver, until my mind started wondering into the previous occurrences with Harry, and confronting Fred about everything. It didn't surprise me when it got time for me to actually fly for the first time that I had no clue what I was doing.

          "Elyse, did you hear anything I just said?" Oliver asked me with an aggravated face. My incompetent face must have answered his question because Katie piped in quickly.

          "Maybe we should do this some other time, Oliver?" She said in a hopeful tone of voice. I always loved how she could be so cheerful.

          "Why would we have to do that? Too many _problems_, Elyse?" Fred said sarcastically, disdain dripping from every word.

          "And _what may I ask is that supposed to mean?" I responded heatedly. My ears were burning and my face was turning red, I could tell._

          "Well, obviously _something is bothering you. Who is it this time?" His eyes turned into a glare and I could almost feel them burning into my flushed face._

          "Excuse me?" I paused, only to be interrupted by Katie again. I avoided looking at Harry.

          "Yes, this is _definitely not the time for a Quidditch lesson or practice from what I can tell." Her eyes widened at Angelina, silently asking for help._

          "Yeah, Oliver… what about some other time?" Alicia said hesitantly.

          "We can't afford…" Katie glared at Oliver. "Fine, fine. I don't care. Let's solve these problems before tomorrow's practice, okay?" Oliver said in a testy manner.

          Everyone kind of stood there for a minute, until Katie walked off, followed by Angelina and Alicia. George began to walk away.

          "Talk to him, Elyse," He whispered quickly as he left in a hurry. Oliver followed, beckoning Harry with him. Harry stared at me the whole time. I definitely didn't know what to say to him. George exited the field, leaving me and Fred standing there in an awkward silence.

          "I…" I couldn't think of what to say and Fred could tell, so he began speaking first.

          "Before you start talking, I want to tell you some things. First of all, I saw you with Harry… you know that. I know that. The whole school practically knows that. What I don't understand is … was it just me? Did I only feel what I felt for you … by myself? You have no feelings for me? I just don't understand. Just tell me why." Fred looked at me in despair, like he was searching for something in my eyes.

          "I like Harry, Fred, I do." That's all I needed to say for him to begin walking off with his back turned to me, as if hiding something. "Fred, wait!"

          "After you sit there and tell me that you like Harry you expect me to stand there and listen to the rest of your heart felt speech I'm sure you've been thinking of since… that day." He didn't even turn around as he said it and I could almost hear the choking of his voice, imagining the tears streaming down his face, wondering if what I felt for him was genuine and vice versa.

          He got almost halfway across the field when I started crying. "But I'm in love with _you, Fred." I confessed, choking on my own tears._

          He stopped in his steps and turned around. I almost laughed because I imagined this exact scene in some type of sappy romantic movie that emotional teenage girls go to see and wish all their life that it could happen to them.

          "You what?" He turned around slowly, still half a field away from me.

          "I love you, Fred Weasley." At that moment, I felt absolutely incredible. I never thought anything like this would ever happen to somebody like me… He stood there with a stupefied expression etched across his face. I walked towards him casually, hoping that he'd say something in response. I stood in front of him for what felt to be an hour before he responded.

          "You love _me?" Fred looked at me, still confused._

          "Are you Fred Weasley?" I smiled.

          "Last time I checked…" He cracked a half smile, the one that I truly adored.

          I stood there for another minute. Neither of us were exactly sure of what to say or do.

          "So I guess this is when I sweep you off your feet and spin you around like in some stupid muggle fairy tale, eh?" His dimples grew and I blushed. Before I knew it, I was in his arms being swung around the field. He put me down gently, and I began to sway with dizziness. I fell backwards to see if he'd try to catch me, and when he did, he ended up on top of me.

          "I love you, too, Elyse," His brown eyes bore into mine as I cracked another grin, this one larger than the first. He leaned down to kiss me intently when we were disrupted by the loud cheers and clapping from the group watching from the locker room doors.

          "Go Fred!" Exclaimed George who seemed incredibly happy from these confessions. I looked at our small crowd and laughed until I realized Harry turned around haughtily, walking hurriedly up to the castle. I guess that wasn't exactly the best way to let him down easy.

          I looked back up at Fred who was smiling at his friends, still on all fours above me. He pushed himself off the ground and held out his hand to help me up. I stood up, brushed off my robes and smiled as we approached our friends. For the first time, I felt genuinely happy.

          The seven of us walked back up to the castle slowly, me and Fred in the back.

          "Happy?" He smiled at me and took my hand in his.

          "Very much so." I smiled at him. "How about yourself?"

          "More than you know," He kissed my cheek sweetly and squeezed my hand swiftly.

          It felt too good to be true. Hopefully I was wrong.

[Author's Note**_~~ !!*IMPORTANT*!!_** Before you start flaming or whining that it was "too quick" or "not like my writing" a BIG twist in plot and surprises are in store for the next few chapters! What do you predict?? LET ME KNOW!]


	11. Conversation Confusion

Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrel, and Snitch Snogs

Chapter Eleven: Conversation Confusion

I rolled over in bed. It was late on a Saturday morning and I was unwilling to wake up even the slightest until I realized that there was a Quidditch game soon. Hurriedly, I got up and went to the bathroom to find Alicia and Katie putting on their robes, readying for the impending match that was less than an hour away.

          "Shouldn't you two be at the fields already?" I smiled as I turned on the shower.

          "What? You trying to get rid of us or something?" Alicia looked at me seriously before cracking a small smile.

          "See you two at the match," I called as I prepared for my shower and they left for the game.

          I showered for about twenty minutes, wrapped a warm towel around my body and then found myself standing in front of the vacant mirror in the large bathroom normally shared by six girls whom were already gone to the field or at breakfast. I performed a make up charm and whipped my hair into big waves falling below my shoulders. I put on my Gryffindor sweatshirt and jeans with my black boots and left the common room in order to catch a quick bite of breakfast. On the way to the Great Hall, I ran into Hermione and Ron.

          "Hey, Elyse!" Hermione called as I tried to walk quickly enough ahead of them to where I might have been avoided. Wrong.

          I turned around with a big fake smile.

          "Hermione! Ron!" I waited for them to catch up with me before I turned around and continued walking.

          "Headed for breakfast?" Ron asked me.

          I nodded in response.

          "Good, we can sit together." Hermione smirked as we entered the Great Hall. Only a few students were left in the scattered house clothing. I saw a few Hufflepuff's ready for the match in their yellow scarves and hats. I smiled politely as we passed a couple of seventh year boys from the Ravenclaw table and wondered why I couldn't be sitting with them instead. Then I remembered the night before… Fred and I. Me and Fred. 

          "Now, Elyse, about Fred…" Hermione started as food appeared on the gold plates before us. I began eating mine hurriedly in hopes to get down to the field ASAP. "Harry's hurt. Harry's hurt pretty bad. We were convinced the two of you… well, hit it off." Her eyes bore into mine as I finished my scrambled eggs and ham.

          "Um…" I replied. I finished my breakfast and looked at them. "Do we really have to talk about this? I need to get down to the field." I smiled impatiently grabbed my scarf from the table and made my exit quickly with an abrupt wave and goodbye over my shoulder.

          As I approached the field, I noticed the stands were full and I'd need good luck to find I seat. I eventually ended up next to Ginny Weasley and one of her friends from Ravenclaw.

          "Hey, Ginny," I smiled and watched game as I took a seat next to my young friend. She gave a small smile back and we both stood to applause as Katie made a goal making the score 40-10 Gryffindor.

          "AND SHE'S OFF – DOWN THE FIELD – NO! SNATCHED AWAY BY… WAIT ALICIA'S GOT IT AGAIN!—," Lee's commentary trailed off into the distance as I watched Fred zoom around with his bat trying to hit people with the large bludgers hurdling at a fast pace through the air. I couldn't help but think back to last night and how happy I was.

          The game was over before it started, well at least it felt like it. Harry had the ball within ten minutes of my arrival and we won 210 – 50.

          "C'mon, Elyse, I'll walk with you back up to the castle for the celebrations," Ginny offered, though I declined.

          "Well, I think I"ll wait around for Fred… we'll be there soon." I gave a courteous grin as the stands emptied steadily. I approached the locker rooms.

          "Alright see ya!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

          I stood outside of the locker rooms and watched as the bleachers became vacant almost immediately. I was soon snapped out of my dreaming when I heard familiar voices inside the locker rooms.

          "I can't. Not now, Gina," Fred's voice begged.

          "Why not? We had an agreement." She sounded angry. My ears perked up.

          "Give it some time, Gina, please. For me? For Elyse?" Before Angelina could reply Fred was outside.

          "Fred!" I called, waving.

          "Hey, Elyse," He rushed over to me, embracing me.

          "Great game out there," The thought of Angelina and Fred's conversation exited my mind as we walked back up the castle discussing the game.

          As we entered the common room, all eyes were on us. I smiled and Fred let out his usual joke as everyone began to celebrate again. The celebration did not last quite as long as the last, but it was still fun in the same. Fred and I were sitting on the couch when I remembered what I'd overheard before.

          Did Angelina want to get back together with Fred but he refused? I was confused, very confused. Maybe I shouldn't ask him about it, I wondered.

          Before I could make up my mind on what to do, my big mouth did it for me. "I overheard you and Angelina talking after the game." I felt Fred's whole body stiffen next to me. The hand that was playing with my hair stopped and he just stared at me.

          Silence ensued.

          "Well?" I asked. "What's the big deal?" 

          "What's the big deal with what?" He looked at me and I could sense the nervousness coming out in his voice.

          "Does she want to get back together with you or what?" I looked at him curiously and I could almost sense I feeling of relief flood over his body that I didn't understand.

          "Oh, that. Yeah, but I uh… I told her no. I wasn't going to give us up for her." He smiled suspiciously at me, but I ignored my hesitancy and dropped the conversation.

          "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He kissed me on the cheek. I departed the common room seconds later. A few minutes afterward, all of the girls were in bed and I was left to deliberate the questions swarming my mind.

          Would he drop me for Angelina? Is Angelina going to try to break us up? Fred's not at fault here, is he? It's not Fred's fault. I convinced myself in the end that everything would turn out for the better and I just needed to get some sleep. 

So I did.

[Author's Note~~~ Okay, so this is not a cliffhanger… but you'll live. This is kind of another 'transition chapter'. Hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow … I've got an outline for the rest of this story – so expect probably 2 or 3 more chapters and then it will be over! Yay!  PLEASE REVIEW – I LIKE ideas… A story can ALWAYS change. Hope you like – Happy Christmas to all of you, also!!! 3 Hannah Holt]


	12. A Plan Overheard

Chapter 12 – A Plan Overheard

Bludger Babe Quaffel Quarrels

[Disclaimer: I own Elyse and ONLY Elyse! Bwahaha.]

          I looked around the room for my school bag, hoping one of the other girls hadn't taken it earlier that morning. I was already fifteen minutes late and classes started in five minutes. I didn't expect Fred to be waiting for me as I ran down the stairs with the bag that had been stuffed under Alicia's bed, but I was pleasantly surprised.

          "Fred!" I exclaimed, breathing quickly from running around all morning.

          "Sleep in late?" He smiled as he climbed out of the portrait hole behind me.

          "Sure did." We were walking so face I was out of breath by the time I reached Potions.

          "Ah, Weasley and Woodthrop. Nice of you to join us." Professor Snape said with a snarl.

          "We're not late," Fred said with an attitude.

          "Not by the school's standards, but…" The professor started, but changed his mind. "I'm getting too old for this. Sit down and _don't_ be late again…" 

          "But…" I elbowed Fred before he could retaliate.

He pointed at the vacant chairs in the back of the room and I took a seat gladly, pulling Fred down to the one next to mine.

This was going to be a long day… I could already tell.

~*~

The day didn't turn out as bad as I expected it, too. Despite the late arrival in Potions, the day's lesson ended up being a breeze and the rest of my classes were review for stuff that made perfect sense to me. It was dinner time and I was starving. Fred and I met in front of the Great Hall where there was a lavish feast set out before us.

We sat down next to the rest of the team and I took note of George's solemn face and Angelina watching us closely. I felt like all eyes were on me.

"Wow, this grub looks really good," Lee Jordan commented, digging in greedily.

"Sure does," I agreed while smiling, beginning to dig in myself. Everyone had a plate full in no time, but the conversation was kind of dead. I decided that everyone was tired. After all, they had been having lots of practices lately.

"When are you going to join us out there again, Elyse?" Katie asked curiously and she was the first one to smile or talk to me since Fred and I had arrived.

"Well, I don't know… Quidditch doesn't really seem like my thing." I was interrupted by the clinging of Professor Dumbledore's silverware tapping his glass for the attention of the hallway. The student body fell silent.

"Good evening, students," Professor Dumbledore paused. I was kind of confused. "As you all know, the Christmas season is upon us… and you know what the means…," He paused again and I looked around as people began to smile broadly. "The staff and I are hosting the annual Yule Ball on the night before Christmas Holiday begins. The dance is open to all fourth years and up. Find a date and let the festivities begin!" He sat down and the crowd went into an uproar.

I turned to my table as they were now alive with chatter.

"Yule ball?" I questioned. Katie laughed.

"A formal winter dance… Quite fun, really." She smiled.

A dance… My first dance at Hogwarts. My first dance with Fred. I smiled at Fred as his foot tapped mine to get my attention across the table.

"Oh, great. I'm surrounded by _happy couples. Joy," Angelina said sarcastically, looking from Oliver and Katie, to Fred and myself._

"There's always George," I grinned, but George still did not look happy. Angelina just laughed in response.

"Okay, team, I've planned an extra practice tonight… we're playing Slytherin in a few days and we need the field as often as we can get it." The team whined, except for Angelina. She looked rather happy. "Meet in an hour. C'mon, Katie," Oliver didn't even grin as he got up from the table.

"Bye you guys," Katie whispered before she got up to follow.

"I hate when he gets into this 'stressed out captain' mood. It's really bloody annoying!" Fred exclaimed before standing up himself.

"Done already?" I asked, looking up at him from across the table.

"Yeah… see you guys, later." Fred said before he walked off.

I shrugged off thinking about why he just left me here or why he was acting this way. A few more minutes of dull conversation, and I decided I'd try to go find Fred. As I got to the stairway by the Great Hall, I felt someone grab my elbow. I turned to see a worried George looking at me as though someone had murdered his best friend.

"What is it, George? You've been acting weird all day." I commented as he pulled me off of the stairs and into the dark hallway behind them.

"They don't know I know." He looked at him as though he were about to cry. My eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I was baffled.

"Angelina and Fred…" George's voice trailed off.

"Angelina and Fred_ what?" I asked even more confused than before._

"They're trying to trick you, Elyse." George said flatly. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I wiped away a warm tear with the back of my hand, trying not to let him see.

"I heard them talking… He's just going out with you to… 'get some'," George stopped. And at that moment it was the first time I wanted to slap George Weasley.

"How could you say that?" I took in a raspy breath. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" I screamed through the tears that were falling.

"Because he's my _brother, Elyse. I know what he's up to." George sighed. He looked just as hurt as I was._

"I need more evidence than that, George." I tried to calm down. He was wrong. He was wrong.

"I overheard them talking… once after the game and one time in the common room." He sounded so sincere. I couldn't believe him. I convinced myself not to believe him.

"I heard them talking, too, but he turned her down, George, I heard it!" I shook my head, trying to fight away the tears, the emotion. I wanted someone to hold me and not until later did I realize I wanted that person to be George.

"Elyse, they're both lying to you…" He was touching my face, trying to dry the tears and hold me. I didn't realize how fast it happened, but my hand flew towards his cheek and left a big red mark, making a slapping sound that resounded in the empty corridor.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and tried to runaway. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"He's my brother, Elyse! We're just alike, I know what he's up to!"

"Well, I hope he's not as big of a jerk as you are! I hope he wouldn't tell me a lie so he could have me instead of his own brother… I can't believe you would try to break us up… George, I thought better of you!" I pulled away from him and ran down the hall and up the stairs to my dormitory as quick as possible, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't going to come out for a long time.

Yay for being done with another Chapter! Sorry for the wait you guys… I just have to be inspired. Hopefully I'll continue to the next chapter today, but I have homework I have to do… PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!!!! 3 Hannah Holt xoxox]


	13. Completely Alone

Ch 13 – Completely Alone

            The two weeks from the announcing of the Yule Ball to the day it was to be held went by in a hurried frenzy. Surprisingly, despite the O.W.L.s Fred and I were both taking and studying for, our relationship was prospering. We'd been on one date to Hogsmeade and it was very sweet and romantic. I found myself not evening thinking about George's confession of what he thought Fred and Angelina had talked about, and told myself it was him turning her down and nothing more. Of course, I hadn't been able to hold a regular conversation with George since that night and Angelina being around was always a bit awkward, especially since we shared a room.

            It was a couple hours before the Yule Ball, and the girls in my room were going crazy. I kind of sat on bed and waited to be spoken to, because they were, of course, running around in their underwear trying to decide which color their dress should be. Katie stood in the middle of the room in her tube-top, red and gold glittering gown. It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous. First the dress had been navy and silver, but Alicia was having fun playing with her wand and watching Katie's dress turn different colors was rather amusing, after all.

            "Why are you already dressed? We have _two_ hours!" Alicia sang as she sat on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest watching Katie with amusement.

            That's when we noticed Angelina was already dressed and slipping out the door at that moment.

            "Where are you going?" Alicia called. Angelina never turned around. We shrugged it off and continued to laugh at Katie.

            "I am going with the man of my dreams, 'Licia! You have no idea… I've waited forever for this to be me… and _him."_ I sighed and shook my head. Oliver didn't know what he was getting in to.

            "You all have been dating for about a month already, though, what's the big deal? It's just a dance." I smiled teasingly at Katie who grinned sarcastically in response.

            "Yes, but this is Oliver Wood, _the _Oliver Wood!" She exclaimed and jumped on the bed with Alicia. Her dress puffing up as she landed with a thud.

            "Alicia, you never did tell us who you were going with…" Katie asked, nudging our friend in the ribs. Alicia's face turned pink.

            "Wait, let me guess… Lee!" I giggled and threw a pillow at the blushing girl.

            Alicia just nodded her head, confirming my guess. Katie laughed so hard and fell backward on the bed.

            "That's too cute!" Katie managed to say between gasps for breath.

            "Yeah… too cute," I agreed, smiling. I couldn't help it, but I was nervous. I had butterflies. I could imagine tonight being perfect. I knew what I wanted every detail to be and as the time grew nearer, I was more anxious.

            "Well, you know, Alicia, I'm pretty good with hair charms… I could help you." Katie sat up after catching her breath. "Do you even know what you're wearing?"

            Alicia just sat there.

            "NO!?" Katie and I exclaimed at the same time. Immediately we had Alicia standing in the middle of the room, using any dress charm we knew. We ended up leaving her in a very flattering spaghetti strapped red dress with silver beads all the way down.

            "We still have awhile before it starts," Alicia complained, not wanting to get her hair and make up done any time soon. So, the four of us sat around and talked about nothing in particular.

            "So what about you and Oliver, Katie? How far?" Alicia asked curiously, eying Katie up and down in a suggestive manner. Katie only giggled.

            "None of that!" Her cheeks turned as red as her dress and we all laughed.

            "Right, Like I believe that," I replied.

            "We've kissed, so what?" Her cheeks were still flushed.

            "OOo, Ollie Wollie is such a big boy, now!" Alicia taunted Katie and I laughed hysterically. Before I knew it, they were turning on me.

            "And how about Mrs. Fred Weasley over there?" Katie asked mockingly.

            "Hey, I never said anything… I don't kiss and tell!" I giggled still, my cheeks were as pink as my hello kitty pillow.

            "So there's a kiss she's not supposed to tell about!" Alicia laughed with Katie and myself. Luckily, the conversation didn't continue. Not that there would have been much to talk about. A couple of snogging sessions, but that was it. Fred was never any more forward than any other guy would be. I was actually quite impressed with the way acted when it was just the two of us.

            "Well, girls… we have thirty minutes, say it's about time to get hair and dresses finalized?" Katie said anxiously, jumping from the bed.

            "Elyse, you're the only one not dressed. Hurry up!," Alicia said.

            "Yes ma'am," I grinned and got up to stand in the middle of the room. For some odd reason, I felt like a human sacrifice. Hopefully they wouldn't make me look too hideous, even though I told myself I could change whatever they did.

            First they put me in pink. A pink on shouldered plain dress that I hated.

            "I can't wear pink at Christmas time. No way. And plus, my shoulders are too burly to have one covered and the other shown. It's a fact," I complained. After a few more disasters, Alicia and Katie's jaw dropped and I looked down to find myself in a beautiful dark emerald green dress, tube top with corset back and a huge green ball gown skirt. It had gold shimmers that were more consistent on the bottom and I had a matching green material to drape around my shoulders. I was definitely pleased.

            "Wow, Elyse, that's amazing," Katie said as she nodded her head in approval, along with Alicia.

            "Thanks," I blushed again, but not as hard as the first time.

            Katie did all three of our hair-dos. Alicia's ended up being a tight bun with curled tendrils around her face, with red flowers in the bun. She decided to leave my hair halfway down in long waves and half up with some hair in my face. For her own, she put it up and straight with some hair escaping the original bun she'd made. I was very pleased. I did my own make up with matching emerald eye-shadow and gold glitter, and luscious red lipstick. I was ready to face the boys who were now waiting in the common room. After the other two were done, we all stood in the middle of the room.

            "Ready?" I asked.

            "Ready," they both replied.

            "Let's go," I smiled and opened the door, allowing those two to exit first. Oliver was standing in the common room at the end of the stairs in a very nice black dress robe. Lee stood next to Oliver. Of course Lee was no comparison to Oliver, but he also wore a nice maroon dress robe that surprisingly, did not clash horribly with our dress for Alicia. I watched as Oliver took Katie's hand and kissed her on the cheek and Lee escorted Alicia across the room. I had never seen Oliver act like anything but… well, Oliver, Quidditch team obsessed captain. He was being a gentlemen. Speaking of gentlemen, where was mine?

            I looked around the room for Fred but there was not sign of him anywhere until I heard someone moving around in the boys rooms. I waited for a few minutes until I decided to go up there myself. Big mistake.

            I knocked on the door and the shuffling stopped. Fred opened the door and then I saw Angelina in the background, standing in the middle of the room. I was shocked. Why would they do that when he knew he was taking me to the Yule Ball? Then to my horror, Fred and Angelina… laughed. They _laughed_ as I stood there… shaking. Before I knew it, I was running. Running out of the tower, running through the corridors… running out of the castle, with no one chasing me… completely alone.


	14. Dancing Under the Stars

Dancing Under the Stars

Chapter Fourteen

Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs

          I didn't think I could cry that much. I didn't want to cry that much. We'd only been "going out" for a few weeks… I wasn't _in love_ with him or anything, but… a deliberate plan against me and I didn't even see it. _I didn't even see it_. The words resounded in my mind as I thought about how I was so stupid to be so blind. So damn blind.

          George had been right. George Weasley, the twin of my boyfriend, had warned me about his own brother… warned me against Fred and I blew off George for my boyfriend of only one week at the time! How could I have not believed George? George had never lied. He was always the sensitive one of the two and I always knew that… why would I not see through the whole scheme?

          "Elyse –," There was a pause as the familiar voice spoke quietly, behind me. How long had I been sitting here? Five minutes… five hours?

          "How did you find me?" I turned around as another tear fell past my nose. I looked up to George Weasley, standing tall behind me, in his very elegant dress robes, obviously ready for the dance. That's when it hit me—the dance!

          "Well, this is where you came when you needed someone to talk to after Fred walked in on you kissing Harry, remember? I always did like the lake," He grinned a little and looked out over the deserted, still lake water.

          "Oh, George, I'm so sorry," I buried my already red face into my hands and cried. Immediately I felt a reassuring arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder to cry.

          "Didn't think it would hurt this much, did you?" He looked down into my watering eyes. I shook my head. "It shouldn't. I wish I could take the pain away… I wish I could."

          "How did I not know, George?"

          He shrugged. "I tried to tell you…" He smiled a very sweet smile which made think not of Fred like it usually did, but of being with the very man I was sitting there with.

          "Deliberately—he _wanted_ me to walk in on them… doing … god knows what!" I exclaimed, but this time I didn't cry, I laughed.

          George was surprised at my sudden chuckle and he looked at me curiously.

          "What's so funny?" He asked.

          "I'm laughing at how stupid and blind I can be," I wiped away the tears and sighed. "So stupid."

          "Well, you don't have to be so stupid from now on, you know. There is always room for change," He still had the serious look on his face, almost as if I was the only thing that matter to him at that exact moment in time.

          "Yeah, I guess… depends on the type of change you're talking about, George Weasley," Was I flirting with George Weasley? Of course! Why _wouldn't_ I flirt with George? He had been there all along. There had been two things I had been wrong about: Fred … and George. Somehow, someway I had misinterpreted their actions… and what I thought of one was just like the other. George was the sensitive, sweet, sincere one, and Fred… well Fred wasn't anywhere near to any of George's characteristics. I was surprised I didn't feel bad for being attracted to someone else immediately, especially Fred's brother, but me and Fred's relationship hadn't been real in the first place! I had nothing to feel bad about and I dismissed all thoughts of Fred that were still lingering in my mind.

          "How about a change named George Weasley?" He smiled sheepishly at me again and I could sense at that moment he actually thought I might turn him down.

          "I think I can handle that change," I smiled up at him as his fingers delicately brushed away all of the remaining tears that had fallen down my cheeks. We were silent for the next ten minutes. Me on his shoulder, his finger tips through my long waves. From the silence, I heard a slow song being played from the Great Hall and I felt George's eyes fall upon my face. My eyes met his. I was in a rush of emotion.

          "We didn't get all dressed up for nothing, huh?" He smiled and stood up.

          "Are you calling us nothing?" I retorted, in a joking manner.

          "Oh, so where did this 'us' stuff come from, hmm?" He replied sarcastically, still playing with my hair. He offered his hand to help me up and I took it gratefully.

          "Fine then." I replied and pretended to turn around. He grabbed me quickly and turned me around so we were only inches apart. His lips met mine for the first time, yet again I did not know what to think. It was amazing. Unlike any before. Not like Fred's whose seemed almost unrealistic and Harry's… which was forced in the first place. This felt like the right time and place. For the first time, I found myself genuinely happy in that moment with the stars above, the calm lake, and the music drifting through the grounds from the castle dressed in formals in the arms of George Weasley.

          "That's what I mean by 'us'," I gave him a devilish grin, biting my lower lip which had some effect on him because he kissed me again.

          "I like the word 'us'," He paused as another song came on. "Would you like to dance, Elyse?" I continued to grin as I slipped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my waist.

          "Did I tell you, you look wonderful tonight?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed giddily for the first time that night.

          "You just did," I turned pink, continuing to laugh.

          "Well, I mean it," I could have sworn he blushed, too, but I didn't want to embarrass him further by pointing it out. We swayed from side to side and kissed a few more times until the song came to an end.

          "Ready to face them?" He asked nodding at the castle which had light pouring from the great hall and Christmas decorations everywhere.

          "Yeah, I guess… We can't avoid it forever," I smiled again as he took my hand in his and we walked back to the castle.  

~THE END~

[Author's Note~~ Hehe, ended kind of quickly didn't it? Don't worry. If I get enough response, I'll write an epilogue! Hope you liked the story. I know I enjoyed writing it! PLEASE REVIEW! You can email with suggestions on other stories or stories you'd be interested in reading about. My next project to finish is 'My Story' … Go check it out! Don't forget to check out the already complete works of yours truly. Love you guys! 33 Hannah Holt]


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bludger Babe, Quaffel Quarrels, Snitch Snogs

Hannah Holt

            I tucked a hair behind my ear as I sat in the Burrow's kitchen reading the muggle newspaper that Arthur had picked up and yawned as I waited for George to come downstairs so we could leave for our date. For the five years since that night, we'd been dating and I'd been staying at the Burrow more frequently as we got older. Now that I was 21, things weren't any different than before except for the part where George and I had fallen deeply in love.

            I felt a hand on my shoulders suddenly making me jump in surprise. The hands started to massage my back gently and I rolled my eyes.

            "Get off of me, Fred," I said sarcastically, not even looking up. The hands stopped immediately and he laughed.

            "How did you know?" He asked, amazed, as he sat down next to me forgetting that I'd been able to tell the difference between the two since day one.

            "Well, for one, I'm in love with one of you and not with the other," I flashed a smart ass smile and went back to reading my paper. "And two," I began, without looking up from the other, "His hands are bigger."

            "What is that supposed to mean?" I squinted his eyes at me and stood up again.

            "Oh, nothing," I continued to read the paper innocently.

            "Want something to eat?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator door.

            "Nah, thanks anyway. George and I are going out tonight." I guess that's when Fred realized what I was wearing: a very low cut, halter-top, black dress with rhinestones connecting the scoop neckline. My hair was up in a tight bun but a few hairs had escaped.

            "Wow," He said as he got out a couple of plates.

            "What?" I looked up curiously.

            "Nice dress," He commented before shaking his head and going back to making food.

            "Thanks, I guess," I smiled at my boyfriend's twin for a second before going back to the newspaper. It was funny, even though Fred and I had broken up forever ago, we'd continued to talk and be good friends despite what he did to me. At one point, a few years back, he'd begged me to forget George and go out with him again because he'd made such a mistake. I could remember it like it was yesterday.

_            "Elyse, you can't do that to me," He begged, taking my hand in his as I tried to exit the library where I'd been working on my werewolf report due in a few days._

_            "I have every right to do that to you," I whispered rather loudly._

_            "I didn't mean to, I really didn't…" I was half expecting him to get down on his knees._

_            "SHHH!" Madam Pince shushed us quickly. I wanted to leave with the books I had found, but Fred was barring my exit._

_            "Then why did you?" I whispered._

_            "Because… I was stupid. You can't tell me you've never been stupid," He looked at me intensely._

_            "Not _that_ stupid, Fred Weasley. Now get out of my way I have a paper to write," I tried to get around him, but he moved to stand in my way._

_            "Elyse, you know I-," He couldn't finish before I interrupted him._

_            "Love me? Yeah right, Fred. I'm with George now and he doesn't use me like you did," I smiled sweetly before stomping off after I managed to get around him. He just stood and stared. He would never get another chance with Elyse Woodthrop._

"Why are you so dressed up? You two go on dates all the time," He looked over at where I was sitting.

            "We're going to the fancy Italian restaurant in London," I sighed, looking down at my paper.

            "Oh, I get it," He said flatly.

            "You get what?" I looked up again, narrowing my eyes at him.

            "He's going to pop the question," Fred laughed at himself as a sandwich and chips appeared on the table. "My brother was always first to accomplish stuff in that department."

            "Pop _what_ question?" I asked as if I didn't know. My mind spun.

            "You know the one like 'Blah, I love you like no one else and I want to love you my whole life, blah blah blah, will you marry me and have my children blah blah?' _That_ question." Fred replied sarcastically.

            "Whatever, Fred." I ignored him. Just because George and I were going to some fancy restaurant did not mean that he was proposing to me and I had no reason to get my hopes up, after all George still lived here with his parents and him and Fred had just gotten their shop off the ground in Hogsmeade a few months ago. He wasn't ready for marriage or a family of his own yet.

"Well, I've got a date, too, you know," Fred stated, interrupting my thoughts.

            "Oh, really?" I looked up with curiosity. "What's her name?"

            "Uh…" He paused, and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

            "Well?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

            "Hermione," He murmured under his breath.

            "Who?" I thought I heard him correctly, but I wasn't sure.

            "Her-," He cleared his throat and swallowed his food. "Hermione, you know, from school." He gave me a big toothy grin.

            "Really?" I laughed hysterically. "You and… Hermione? She's got to be one desperate chick." I continued to laugh and Fred looked genuinely hurt.

            "Desperate?" He paused as I regained my composure. "Do you really think I'm the same guy from Hogwarts, Elyse? I mean, seriously, do you?" He look so… hurt.

            "Well, yeah, I mean you have a different girl every weekend." I replied quickly, shifting my legs uneasily.

            "Hermione… she's something different…" His voice trailed off as he continued to chew on his sandwich.

            "Then why did it take you so long to ask her out?" I asked.

            "Well, I always thought she'd end up with Ron, but now that Ron's got Laura…" He finished his sandwich and stood up to take the plate to the sink.

            "So you really do like her?" I replied as he started a cleaning spell for the plate.

            He nodded without looking at me.

            At that moment, George, wearing a nice muggle suit with a green tie came into the kitchen. He stopped when he looked up and saw me.

            "Uh, wow – er," He started before he could move again. I smiled brightly and stood up from the kitchen table.

            "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

            There was a pause.

            "Of course," He replied slowly.

            "Something wrong?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

            "No, nothing's wrong… It's just --," He was still looking at me. "You look amazing."

            "Thanks," I blushed a little and reached for my coat, but George was across the room in a flash, taking it from me and helping me put it on. I smiled as we headed for the front door.

            "Good luck, Fred," I said to him as we left the kitchen.

            "Thanks," He called after us. "Safe sex, you guys," Fred laughed behind us and George shot his brother a mean look over his shoulder and laughing at my boyfriend, I dismissed all thoughts of the assumed proposal lingering in my mind.

            ~*~

            We sat in silence at the beautiful restaurant that George had brought me to and I smiled as my finger moved seductively up and down the crystal clear wine glass filled with red wine I had sitting in front of me.

            "Something wrong, sweetheart?" I asked curiously.

            "You're just so…" He stopped mid sentence. I could almost sense his nervousness, yet I didn't notice the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

            "I'm so what?" I said in a low voice, grinning widely.

            "Gorgeous," He said as the waiter came to the table with the food we'd ordered.

            We started having normal conversation as we ate, but I noticed he had just picked at his food which wasn't normal and as he held my hand across the table, I felt sweat on his palm.

            "Are you sick, baby?" I looked at him in a concerned manner.

            "No," He choked. I shook my head and continued to eat my pasta.

            "Elyse, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile, but I never really had the chance," George started. I felt my stomach lurch into my throat. Maybe Fred had been right earlier. 

'Don't get your hopes up, Elyse' I convinced myself.

            I just stared at him as he got no one knee and reached in his pocket to hold a dark velvet jewelry box in his left hand. At this time, I didn't realize we had half of the restaurant's attention.

            He laughed nervously.

            "I guess you know what's next…" He paused and took in a deep breath. "Elyse, I've loved you for five years and everyday my feelings for you grow stronger and stronger. I can see myself waking up next to your sleeping body everyday and I want to have children to name together and take to my parents and your parents' home for holidays." He smiled at me and opened the box with his right hand exposing a beautiful large engagement ring with a square diamond on a white gold band encrusted with smaller diamonds.

            "I can't see myself without you, Elyse Ann Woodthrop." He took in another deep breath before continuing. "Marry me?"

            I felt tears running down my face and I sat there. What felt like an hour was passed in silence though I'm sure it was only a few seconds.

            "Say something?" He begged, ring still sitting securely in the velvet box.

            "I'm speechless," I uttered with a laugh.

            "That's a first," He joked and smiled at me as I shook my head and he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. At that moment, we heard the restaurant go up in a number of 'aww's' and applause. Before I knew it, we were hugging and kissing. I was overjoyed.

            ~*~

            The alarm clock was annoying and I rolled over instinctively to shut it off ASAP. I opened one eye to see it was already nine A.M. Usually, I would have turned it off immediately, but I sat up when I realized what today was. I was getting married.

            I stretched and turned on the TV. My room was a mess, as was the rest of my apartment. I sat down to eat a bowl of cheerios when I heard a persistent knock at the door.

            "I'm coming," I called. I ran towards the front door until I realized I only had on a big t-shirt and my hair was a mess, not to mention I had no make up on.

            "It's me!" Ginny's voice called from behind the closed door.

            "Ginny," I smiled as I opened the door wide enough to let her in.

            "Glad to see you're awake and not too wasted… that was one hell of a bachelorette party," She said, setting down her cute little purse and following me through the large den to the kitchen attached.

            "We need to be at the church in ten minutes, so if you could hurry up, that would be great," She grinned innocently and grabbed a bagel from the pantry as I finished my bowl of cheerios.

            "Ready?" She asked as I grabbed a pair of pants and a button down t-shirt from my closet. I changed quickly and met her in the living room.

            "Everything's already there, right?" I asked her anxiously.

            "Yes, I've already checked." Ginny smiled. "That's what a maid of honor is for!" She was still smiling from ear to ear when we apparated into the bridal room of the church hosting my wedding.

            "The muggle man is here to do your hair and make up, your mom is helping the bridesmaids with their hair and make up and I believe your dad is with George and the guys on the other side of the cathedral." Ginny said as if she were reading from a checklist.

            "Thanks," I replied, looking around for the hairdresser. "You know, Gin, one day this is going to be you and Harry." I laughed.

            "Right, Elyse." She let out a small laugh and her cheeks flooded pink. "I hope so."

            "Don't worry, it will happen." I smiled as my best friend turned the same color as her hair.

            "Go get your hair done!" She ordered and I obeyed, finding a seat in front of the hairdresser.

            It felt like forever, but eventually the man was done with both my hair and make up. My hair was up in a very tight up-do with loose ringlets around my face. There were also very small white flowers in my hair and veil which had been placed on my head after having my hair done. My make up was very natural looking, but I loved it.

            "You look gorgeous, Elyse," Ginny commented as she worked on doing her own hair. She was already in the bridesmaid dress I had picked out which was a spaghetti strapped gown that went to her feet and clung to all the right features. All of the dressed were the same style, but were each a different pastel color. Ginny's was purple, Katie's was pink, Alicia's was yellow, and Sarah's, my best muggle friend growing up, gown was blue.

            "Time for the dress!" My mother called behind me, rushing at me with the white dress in her arms. I changed quickly in the bathroom and as I came out, all of the commotion stopped and my mother tried to not let me see her tears.

            "Wow, Elyse," Sarah commented.

            "Yeah, wow," Katie and Alicia said in unison.

            My dress was a tube top with a corset back, tight in all the right places, with a ball gown type bottom from waist down. There was crystal lining the bottom and the train was rather long which was decorated with a large bow under the corset strings in the back.

            I blushed as I went to take a look for myself. I was glad today would be my day, all about me. I couldn't wait to get started.

            My father came into the room to give me a quick lecture and tell me how beautiful I was. The wedding coordinator, Elaine, rushed in not much later telling everyone the ceremony would start in fifteen minutes. I went to look out the window at the clear blue sky.

            "It's perfect weather for an outside wedding," Ginny commented as she came up behind me. I turned around with a big smile on my face.

            "You look great," I commented, giving her a big hug.

            "I try," She smiled and let go of me, holding on to my hands. "I can't wait for you to be my big sister."

            "Thanks, Gin." I paused. "You don't know how much that means to me."

            "Ready, Elyse?" Elaine asked, popping her head into the room. I nodded, hugged Ginny one more time and followed the bridesmaids to the front of the cathedral where we'd be walking out to the outside ceremony.

            The flower girl, which was Percy's little girl, Penny, was the first to go out, then Alicia, then Katie, then Sarah, and finally Ginny.

Arm in arm with my father, I stepped outside onto the aisle for the first time and it was all I had imagined it to be: covered in red, white, and pink rose pedals leading up to the platform of the four bridesmaids, four groomsmen and most importantly, the man of my dreams.

            I felt like the aisle grew longer and longer with every stop, but when we finally reached the stairs, my dad lifted my veil and kissed me on each cheek, whispering 'I love you' in my ear before sitting down next to my mom who was, of course, crying her eyes out on the front row.

            George looked at me the whole time as the preacher talked and we vowed our vows. I felt tears on my cheeks once he started to read the vows he had written. After I read my vows, the reassuring words spoken by the preacher reached my ears and I smiled ecstatically.

            "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley! You may now kiss your bride," The preacher closed the bible he was holding as George kissed me passionately which caused applause from the crowd. I pulled away, afraid things might get too out of hand in front of the crowd, and we began down the aisle. As we reached the end he grabbed me again and we locked lips.

            "We're married!" I exclaimed as we went into the cathedral, leaving behind the tons of people in the audience.

            Our reception was held in a large tent on the other side of the cathedral a few minutes later. We had a few minutes of alone time before we were expected.

            "Elyse, you look absolutely…" George couldn't finish his sentence before my lips were on his. "Gah, I can't even describe how … just how great you look. That dress," He made a suggestive glance with his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

            "You don't look so bad yourself," I readjusted his white tie which looked great with his black suit and shirt.

            "Your father helped me. I'm not the best in muggle fashion," He smiled at me and pushed the hair out of my face.

            "Well, my father has great taste then, but I'd have to say the man in the suit is of better taste," We kissed a few more times before I pulled away.

            "Ready to go to our reception, Mr. Weasley?" He gave me a sad face as if he wanted to continue the heat we'd been in only minutes before.

"Do I have to, _Mrs._ Weasley?" He made another suggestive move before I pulled away completely and took his hand and practically dragged him down the hallway.

            "Yes you have to!" I giggled and he kissed me one more time before we emerged in front of the well-lit tent. The sun was going down and the scene was as perfect as it could be.

            "Presenting Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" Fred's voice called over the speakers as George and I entered the room and everyone cheered.

            To my surprise, the reception went by rather quickly, Ginny made her speech which made me cry and Fred made his speech. I noticed he was sitting next to Hermione.

            George and I danced the first dance as bride and groom to a muggle song by Tim McGraw and we danced countless times after that with everyone. Katie and Oliver, who were now engaged, were dancing next to us most of the night. Of course, Harry and Ginny were dancing the whole night as were Alicia and her new boyfriend, Robert. A couple hours later, after asking me the same question many times before, George whispered in my ear.

            "Can we go _now?_" He would ask impatiently and I would shake my head, but this time I nodded and we said our goodbyes as the crowd moved outside of the tent to wear the limo was. I laughed as bird seed was thrown at us. The limo driver opened the door and we climbed inside, I waved to a few of my friends before the door was shut.

            "Could anything be more perfect?" George asked me as we sat in the limo hand in hand, his other hand stroking my cheek.

            "No," I replied, smiling still.

            "I love you, Elyse Weasley," George said.

            "I love you more, George Weasley," I replied.

            "I love you most, Elyse Weasley," He retorted, smiling.

            "Most times most," The fighting continued, but we knew that love wasn't the right word, for there were no words anymore that could describe what we'd feel for each other now or for the rest of our lives.

[Author's Note -- YAY! Okay, so that is definitely the end. Aren't you happy? I am! Yay, I know it was corny, but please, how else do you end a cute sappy love story? I am glad that this story has come to a conclusion and PLEASE leave a review… I would leave to read them! Go check out my other stories and … have a great day! Lol. Oh, btw here's what the dress I describe from the proposal was supposed to be described as: dress. PLEASE REVIEW! 33 Hannah Holt]


End file.
